A workflow typically consists of a sequence of concatenated steps where each step is designed to follow the precedent step, in some examples, without delay or other gap and usually ends just before the subsequent step begins.
A workflow software application is a software application designed to, at least to some degree, automate a process or processes. Typically, the processes are business-related, but the workflow may be any process that requires a series of steps that can be automated via software. In some instances, steps within the workflow process may require human intervention, such as an approval. Some advanced workflow applications allow users to introduce new components into the operation.
A workflow application can typically be developed using many general-purpose programming languages, but in some instances, workflow applications that use specialized workflow languages also exist.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.